my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zian Ushimushi
Backstory Zian was born in Tokyo, Japan and was a energetic and cheerful child. He was always friendly towards everyone and was very well liked but one day something terrible happened. His quirk appeared and he didn't know how to control it and he accidentally scattered his entire family across the house. No matter how many times he tried he was never able to bring them back. He asked everyone in his home town to help but they all had the same fate and they were scattered along with his parents. He decided to go and join them and used his own quirk on himself and he scattered himself. But he woke up in the same place he scattered himself. He figured that he must've repaired himself. This fact made him break into tears of joy that there may be hope to bring everyone back. Over the next few years he trained himself to be inept in fighting with only his feet he also learned how to repair nonliving objects that he scattered. After a while a doctor came up to him and asked if he wanted something for his quirk. Zian asked how did he know that he wanted something and the doctor said "it's intuition". The doctor later came back to Zian with white gloves. Zian grabbed some and was surprised by the fact they didn't get dusted. The doctor said that the glove Zian has been given will cancel his quirk to stop any accidental scattering. Zian thanked the doctor and the the doctor asked if Zian wanted to join his group. When Zian asks what they do the doctor said "We help those in need and we want to destroy the law that you need a license to use your quirk in public". Zian agreed to join right away after hearing the reason and joined the Revolutionaries. He was trained by many people in the organization and mastered how to use his quirk to its fullest, except he still cannot repair living things that he has scattered. He has learned how to scatter his own body in certain places, to fly by scattering his feet, and to attract molecules of nonliving object to him. His skills and strength made him one of the many leaders of the Revolutionaries and this position gives him a lot of freedom to try to repair his scattered family. Personality Zian on the outside is a happy, energetic, and kind guy but on the inside Zian is depressed, sluggish, and hostile. When someone harms a person he calls family his true emotions appears where he is merciless and cruel. Appearance Zian is a tall, skinny man with black hair and eyes. His hair is in a ponytail fashion. Abilities Leg Strength: Zian hate using his hands to fight due to his quirk so he is specially trained in kicking attacks. He can stop a speeding 4x4 truck with a single kick. Speed: Due to his strong legs he can move very fast. He can be in front of someone and then quickly move behind them with one swift move. Quirk Scatter gives Zian the ability to scatter to molecules of any object (living or not) by touching them. He can scatter himself as well. Zian can automatically reform after scattering. Zian can turn the molecules into other objects (hasn't learned how to do this with the molecules of living objects yet). Equipment His Clothes: Zian's clothes are made of molecules that he scattered. Stats Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters